There are numerous hydrogen generator technologies on the market throughout the world, of various types and technologies. The technical field of this invention is concerned with the simplest and least expensive of high-volume gas generation technologies, namely mixed hydrogen and oxygen co-generation by electrolysis. This involves the use of closely spaced electrodes, between which is an electrolyte solution of either acidic or alkaline nature which catalytically facilitates the water-splitting reaction which, in turn generates the two gases. Such systems exist widely throughout the world, where they are used in welding/brazing/cutting equipment, on-board vehicles as a fuel enhancement and for numerous applications such as jewelry and dental equipment manufacture, where very fine, high-energy heat sources are required. All such systems, however, tend to suffer from one or many of a number of problems which occur naturally and deleteriously affect performance. These include electrolyte solution displacement by the generated gas, which reduces the surface area available for the reaction, bubble blinding, stray electrolysis (current leakage), and overheating due to overpotential between cell plates.
It is an object of the invention to overcome at least one of the above-referenced problems.